Un camino diferente
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Hoy se anunció el evento por el cual todos habían esperado una confirmación al respecto. El reto es una película. La cinta tendrá como temática la homosexualidad. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro. El mayor reto de estos tres recientes, novatos pero estupendos actores. Yaoi, Personajes OC, AU... Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Chan, chan, chan!~**_

_**Buenas tardes a todos!~ Aqui Leviatan-sama presentandose ante ustedes!~ Como he de decirles que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo para este hermoso y sepsi anime XD...**_

_**Y bueno, a pesar de que ya se haya acabado tanto el anime como el manga eso no quita la inspiracion para escribir un buen fanfic Yaoi, OH SI, como sea, al ser nueva debo decirles que mi pareja preferida es HibarixTsuna, pero pos bueno, tambien acepto al sepsi de Mukuro como seme de el Dame-Tsuna XP**_

_**SOY UNA FUJOSHI HECHA Y DERECHA...**_

_**No teman divulgarlo o gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, hombre, que hay hombres que gustan del Yuri y nos critican -.-U, no es que odie ese genero, pero simplemente siento que no me va...**_

_**No me odien!~**_

_**La verdad esta historia se me ocurrio debido a un cortometraje que una amiga me compartio, fue de lo mas traumatico O.O y me hizo pensar que a veces las personas se comportan de manera muy patetica...**_

_**Si alguien tiene curiosidad se llama HETEROFOBIA...**_

_**Suena tonto, verdad?. Al igual que lo suena Homofobia, pero en fin, ustedes solo disfruten de la lectura y dejen comentarios!~**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece, si no a la hermosa de Akira Amano, pero pos luego hablaremos ella y yo de doujinshis originales XD**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

* * *

_**Prologo: **_

_Hoy se anunció el evento por el cual todos habían esperado una confirmación al respecto. _

_El reto es una película. La cinta tendrá como temática la homosexualidad. La etapa en donde dos chicos se enfrentan a sus gustos por el mismo sexo. Este tipo de temática es muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Sin embargo tiene a la cabeza a una gran productora._

_ Osaka Mitsuki será la encargada de mostrarnos sus talentos en este nuevo tema. _

_La segunda al mando es nada mas y nada menos que otra gran directora, Okumura Misty. _

_Osaka-san estará a cargo del guión y de la dirección de esta película. Con las motivadores y grandes ideas de Okumura-san. Ambas prometen dar lo mejor de si para hacer de esta cinta una experiencia agradable e inolvidable. Sin mencionar que los actores que protagonizaran a los personajes son los que ahora se encuentran en la cima del mundo. _

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi** como Tomoki Hikaru. _

_**Hibari Kyoya** como Kou Koichi. _

_**Rokudo Mukuro** como Atsushi Ren. _

_El mayor reto de estos tres recientes, novatos pero estupendos actores. _

_Estos chicos serán los que llevaran a cabo a los personajes principales. Esperemos que nos dejen con un buen sabor de boca. En la entrevista con la productora y su segunda al mando se dio a conocer que esta película no estará abierta a todo el publico. Debido a esta temática que puede considerarse "fuerte" la edad que se necesitará para ver la cinta será +18. _

_Ya que desgraciadamente, aún hay varias personas que consideran esta temática ofensiva. Sin embargo las productoras están mas que contentas, asegurando que hace tiempo habían querido hacer este proyecto juntas. _

_Sin mas debo decir que yo también espero con ansias el resultado de su trabajo como conjunto._

* * *

El castaño suspiró.

Cuando aquel trabajo había llegado a sus manos lo había rechazado con tal vehemencia que parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. Su manager le pidió que viera los puntos buenos de esta producción. Las ganancias que posiblemente se llevarían a cabo y su ascenso total a la fama gracias a esas dos grandes productoras.

Después de meditarlo por dos días por fin decidió dar el "si".

Cuando leyó el guión no le pareció tan difícil. Claro que el personaje era diferente a el en varios sentidos. Era directo, a veces se comportaba como un engreído y parecía ser un poco mas lujurioso. Pero ambos eran iguales en una cosa. Le eran totalmente fieles a su pareja.

Uno de los motivos por el cual había aceptado es que la bellísima actriz Sasagawa Kyoko interpretaría el papel de su novia.

Algo que sin lugar a dudas no le hizo pensar mucho las cosas. Luego, con mas detenimiento se dio cuenta de que había caído redondo en la trampa de su manager, quien ya sabía de sus gustos por la chica. Pero no, eso no fue lo peor. Las directoras se presentaron un día en su mansión presentando un guión que habían modificado para que quedara a gusto de ambas.

Las chicas habían escrito, no, detallado escenas de sexo explícito.

Si, entre dos hambres. Agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, de solo pensar en como tendría que actuar y parecer algo así como una chica. Y que decir de la pareja masculina que tendría. La primera vez que lo vio fue en una entrega de premios.

Hibari-san realmente daba miedo.

El otro actor también le daba escalofríos. Aunque Mukuro fuera su amigo desde hace ya mucho tiempo seguía siendo una persona que llevaba sus nervios al limite. Trabajar con ambos iba a ser muy duro. Si embargo debía de dar lo mejor de si. No porque le beneficiara o hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, no.

Si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que su manager, Reborn, lo mataría.

Se tomó el pelo con fuerza, estaba perdido.

—¡Hiii!—

Totalmente perdido.

* * *

Se quedó mirando a la mujer frente a el.

Ella sonreía mientras le leía las condiciones del contrato para hacer la película. Cada tres minutos pasaba un mechón de su cabello negro por detrás de su oreja. Y sus ojos verde esmeralda le veían con diversión por el rostro inexpresivo que ahora reflejaba. Ella era la productora de la película.

La "maravillosa" Osaka Mitsuki.

—Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente con el guión, Hibari-kun—El bajó la mirada releyendo el titulo de la película. Después de todo hace dos días que se había aprendido todas sus lineas.

—No se preocupe Mitsuki-san—Sonrió su manager posando su mano izquierda en el hombro del actor para el cual trabajaba—Kyoya dará lo mejor de si para este proyecto—

—Me sorprende que no te hayan incomodado las escenas de sexo—Hibari la miró a los ojos. ¿A que se refería?—Tsuna-kun se puso terriblemente incomodo, tanto que casi renuncia—

Ah. De seguro hablaba de ese novato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, su co-estrella.

—¿Acaso Sawada no sabe dejar sus opiniones personales a un lado?—La chica soltó una risilla traviesa. La manera en que se refería a ese actor parecía ser una llena de odio.

—No te preocupes Hibari-kun, estoy segura de que se llevaran bien—El solo asintió en silencio sin decir nada mas. Pues no era de muchas palabras—Si ese no es el caso, tu manager deberá hacer algo al respecto, no?—

Su mirada fría y amenazadora parecía cortar el viento.

Ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a que este proyecto fuera todo un éxito. Dino tembló al ver esa expresión en aquella mujer. Como siempre sonreía era terrorífico verla de esa manera. Al parecer ya había sido amenazado y no había vuelta atrás.

—Por lo menos es útil en su trabajo—Susurró su actor con algo parecido a desprecio. La mujer sonrió antes de levantarse y extender su mano.

Una mano algo pálida.

—Nos vemos en la entrevista en conjunto—El azabache también tomó su mano para despedirse—Empezaremos a rodar en tres días, hasta entonces—

Ella volvió a sonreír y se fue, dejándolos solos en aquel restaurante.

—Pedirnos venir a un restaurante tan caro y hacernos pagar, esa mujer si que es demandante—Su manager suspiró rendido. Toda la maldita cita estuvo con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Me cae bien—Una sonrisa sádica se posó en los labios del joven actor. Dino se estremeció, esas eran malas señales.

Muy malas señales.

* * *

—¡Wow!—Una exclamación no pudo ser retenida por sus labios. Había sido la cosa mas deliciosa que haya probado jamas—¡Este helado es maravilloso!—

—Me alegra que te haya gustado Okumura-san—La chica asintió antes de seguir llevando una cuchara gigante a su boca—¿Que es lo que querías decirme?—

Ella se detuvo, tragando todo el helado mientras le miraba con sus ojos morados que brillaban de emoción.

—¡Oh si!, Tsuna-chan aceptó el papel—Ella sonrió, tan feliz de estar comiendo helado. Mukuro se lo había ofrecido si le ayudaba a que el joven actor, amigo suyo participara en la película.

Mitsuki no había sido difícil de convencer.

—Si es así entonces yo confirmaré mi participación—Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su manager que solo Dios sabe que estaría haciendo.

La productora sonrió antes de dejar la copa de vidrio que antes desbordaba de helado. Sujetó su cabello en una coleta, negro con puntas moradas. Y siguió al otro envase que aún estaba lleno. Después de todo no planeaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de postre gratis.

No sabía cuando iba a suceder de nuevo.

—¡Por cierto!—Volvió a exclamar la chica deteniendo sus movimientos. Mukuro le miró, con sus ojos raros y bicolores—Hibari-san también confirmó su participación en la película—

Demonios. De seguro era porque Mitsuki ya lo había tenido antes en la mira.

Bueno, ahora solo le quedaba demostrar quien de los dos era mejor actor.

* * *

_**Naaa, esta historia va a estar un poquito dificil de desarrollar, asi que pidanle a la hermosa dama inspiracion que siempre me acompañe para actualizar lo mas pronto posible XD**_

_**Ultimamente soy de esas personas que se dan el tiempo de contestar reviews, asi que en el primer capitulo me tomare la oportunidad de contestar sus hermosos y sepsis comentarios XD, como sea, espero que sean muchos...**_

_**Sobre el manager de Mukuro...bueno, pronto saldra a la luz, este fic va a llevar las cosas algo lentas, asi que perdonen si les parece de lo mas patetico ewe...**_

_**Los personajes OC estan basados tanto en mi como una mejor amiga que es super fan de esta serie y no dudo en querer participar...**_

_**Los invito a mi perfil y a que pasen a leer mis demas historias...**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo siento, lo siento tanto T^T**_

_**Lamento haber tardado en actualizar esta historia...es solo que no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo, pero creo que valio la pena esperar a que viniera la inspiracion porque este primer capi conquisto mi corazon fujoshi...**_

_**OH SI, hay muchos pero muchos besos, es que trato de compensar la tardanza, naaa, ademas de que me gusto la idea porque ya la habia pensado antes, lo unico de lo que me arrepiento es que quizas perdi muchos lectores -.-U**_

_**Esta historia es un triangulo amoroso que no se como pueda acabar, sinceramente aun no tengo ni idea de con quien se va a quedar Tsuna, tambien pense en meter mas parejas pero aun no se como hacerlo, pero por lo intentare XD**_

_**Ahora...creo que se van a revolver un poquito al principio asi que les recordare lo basico...**_

_**Las directoras son personajes inventados para poder empujar los sentimientos y estar a favor de yaoi XD**_

_**Tsuna es Tomoaki Hikaru (su personaje de la peli)**_

_**Hibari es Kou Koichi**_

_**Mukuro es Atsushi Ren**_

_**Tambien aclaro que aqui los arcobalenos estan en su forma adulta para evitar confusiones XD**_

_**Bueno, creo que es todo lo que debo de recordar, si siguen teniendo dudas pos pueden leer el prologo para recordar XD**_

_**Sha pueden leer mis amores ewe**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Cuando la atracción ya no se puede negar…**_

Tsuna sintió que de repente todo el peso del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros.

Las directoras sonreían mientras soltaban una que otra risa malvada, sin mencionar que frotaban sus manos como todas unas villanas. Los demás actores allí presentes veían curiosos al castaño que no podía mover ni un dedo, era definitivo, no iba a poder hacerlo. Frente a el Hibari Kyoya le miraba insistente, al parecer el solo quería terminar de una vez con ello. Y su manager, Reborn iba a matarlo si no lo hacía.

—¿Po-Porque debemos besarnos?—Misty sonrió al escuchar la pregunta del inocente novato. Le pidió permiso a Mitsuki con una mirada y ella le cedió la respuesta.

—Eso es muy fácil querido Tsuna-chan, eso es porque de ahora en adelante se besaran más veces de las que todos juntos podremos contar—El castaño pudo jurar que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder debido a la vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrado a besar a alguien. Mucho menos a un hombre.

—Sera posible que…?—Los ojos verde esmeralda de Mitsuki brillaron al obtener una respuesta por sí misma, la causa del porque el chico no quería hacerlo—Tsuna-kun!, tus labios son vírgenes!—

Todos los que estaban en el set le vieron sorprendidos. Vamos, ¿que tenia de malo?

—¡Hiiii!—Chillo cuando su rostro estuvo completamente rojo. No era que le apenara el hecho de ser virgen, no, ese no era el problema. El problema era que la directora lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo enseñarte—Mukuro le sonrió palmeando su hombro con suavidad. Tsuna solo se alejó rápidamente de él.

—¡Ese no es el problema!—¡¿Que nadie lo entendía?! ¡A el definitivamente no le gustaban los hombres!

Miro al frente y Hibari se veía terriblemente enfadado. Sintió como el sudor, frio por el terror bajaba por su frente.

Este le devolvió la mirada antes de tomar su brazo y jalarlo hacia él. Sus brazos no perdieron tiempo y envolvieron su cintura como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Estaba seguro que había escuchado chillidos de varias chicas. Se acercó un poco más a él y le beso. Le beso de una manera extrañamente suave, como si temiera dañarle, no, como si fuera una chica. Se sorprendió al sentir una lengua rozar sus labios, en ese momento no supo que hacer. Por reflejo apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos completamente apenado.

Justo en ese momento el mayor se separó de el para tomar aire.

—La próxima vez, tendrás que abrir tu boca—Fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a su camerino. Todos los demás estaban con la boca abierta y Tsuna….Bueno, el solo quería que la Tierra lo tragara.

* * *

—Ya no quiero hacer esta película—Verde se masajeo la frente. Su pequeño pupilo se había tardado en hacer un berrinche como ese. Mukuro le miraba serio, como si no esperara una negativa de su parte.

—Deja tus celos de lado, es demasiado tarde para eso—Chrome, su asistente solo pudo sonreír algo tímida. Ella y su manager eran los pocos que sabían que tan enamorado estaba de su mejor amigo de la infancia, Tsuna.

—Mukuro-san, usted fue el que acepto sin preguntar la opinión de Verde-san—El actor hizo un puchero demasiado infantil y desvió la mirada. Lo había hecho porque pensó que el seria el personaje que ahora tenía el maldito de Hibari.

—Espera, ¿no te lo mencione?—Misty, quien estaba allí presente mientras comía un helado reacciono. El de cabellos azulados le miro confundido y ella solo sonrió divertida—Tendrás uno que otro beso con Tsuna-chan, creo que Mita-chan escribió una escena subida de tono—

—De esta manera tienes lo que querías, no?—

Mukuro sonrió, solo esperaba que esa escena subida de tono tuviera algo que ver con desnudo.

* * *

No había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Todo por culpa de ese estúpido beso. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo recordaba una y otra vez. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de renunciar a la película e irse de vacaciones por un largo tiempo. Pero luego recordó quien era su manager y todo se fue a la mierda. Reborn le mataba si renunciaba a estas alturas. Después le llego el consuelo de que también tendría varias escenas con la hermosa Sasagawa Kyoko.

Quizás, solo quizás valía la pena ese martirio.

—Buenos días Sawada-san, yo me encargare de su vestuario y maquillaje—Una chica le sonrió señalando una silla donde iba a empezar con su rostro. Suspiro, esperando que la espera no fuera tan larga.

—Debo decir que el beso de ayer fue toda una sorpresa—Murmuro una chica con algo de vergüenza en su voz, giro su rostro a la izquierda y se encontró con una mirada negra.

Era increíble que sus puestos de maquillaje estuvieran tan cerca.

* * *

La primera escena era la más difícil de todas.

Fingir estar borracho. Parecer que estas a solo segundos de darte contra el suelo, reír como si hubieras perdido la cordura. Mentirte a ti mismo para estar interesado en alguien del mismo sexo. Pero eso no era todo, también debías besar a esa persona.

Si, la escena que les tocaba filmar era de un borracho Hikaru besuqueándose con un Koichi en peor estado que él.

El fondo era el de un club nocturno como cualquier otro. Gente joven bailando al compás de aquella estruendosa música. El guion le dictaba que debía estar a punto de caerse cuando los brazos de Koichi se interpusieran en la caída. Justamente había resultado de esa manera.

Hibari le había atrapado, ambos debían actuar como si hubieran bebido demasiado. Hikaru debía reír divertido antes de posar sus brazos en el cuello de Koichi, este que estaba igual de borracho le beso. Ambos comenzaron a besarse hasta el grado de que Tsuna brinco y trepo sus piernas en la cintura de Hibari, este coloco sus manos en sus muslos. De esa manera evitaba que el castaño cayera al suelo.

—Ven a mi departamento—Le susurró al oído con obvias intenciones de hacer algo más que besarlo. Tsuna asintió varias veces siguiendo el guion, una sonrisa divertida se posó en sus labios antes de volverle a besar. Definitivamente su personaje era muy diferente a él.

—Tienes que prometerme, que será la mejor noche de mi vida—Hibari, siguiendo los movimientos de su personaje le miro a los ojos antes de bajar su rostro y lamerle el cuello. Extrañamente Tsuna se había sentido bien ante aquel roce.

—Lo prometo—

—¡Corte!—Exclamo Mitsuki con una sonrisa, ambos actores se soltaron y ahora estaban de pie. Uno al lado del otro—Lo hicieron muy bien, casi me lo creo—Ella acaricio los cabellos de Tsuna como si se tratara de recompensar a un cachorro.

—Gra-Gracias—Murmuro el de ojos cafés antes de sonrojarse por aquel halago que había recibido de la directora, detrás de ella Misty alzaba su pulgar dándole el visto bueno.

—La siguiente escena que filmaremos es donde el amigo de la infancia de Hikaru, Atsushi le confiesa que hace tiempo gusta de el—Tsuna comenzó a temblar, ahora le tocaba besar a Mukuro y eso no le agradaba mucho.

El set se acomodó otra vez y ahora parecía una universidad cualquiera. Los extras caminaban como si fuera una rutina normal y unos platicaban o reían en la escena. En una esquina Ren le estaba arrinconando con sus brazos mientras le miraba seriamente. Hikaru le devolvía la mirada sin saber que decir al respecto, pues nunca había pensado que su mejor amigo gustara de él.

—No dejare que sigas jugando con Koichi, quiero que seas solo mío—Tsuna logro aparentar como es que pasaba saliva ante aquel dialogo tan fuerte, Mukuro no parecía estar actuando y eso le ponía demasiado nervioso.

—Como si yo fuera de alguien, estás loco Atsushi—El seguía viéndole de esa forma hasta que le beso rudamente. Los labios de Mukuro eran muy diferentes a los de Hibari, aun así fingió estar sorprendido, después cerró los ojos lentamente y correspondió el beso con la misma pasión que el otro.

—Yo hablo seriamente, me gustas y me gustas mucho Hikaru—Murmuro contra sus labios, su voz sonaba necesitada, como si quisiera que le abrazara en ese momento.

En ese momento el timbre de clases había sonado, Hikaru logro zafarse de su amigo. Antes de irse solo pudo sonreírle a pesar de que solo sentía lastima por él, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

—Veámonos algún día—De esa manera se despidió sin dejar que el otro pudiera decirle algo más.

—¡Increíble!—Misty se acercó a ellos y les aplaudía mientras los camarógrafos comenzaban a editar la escena para ya tenerla lista—Me sorprendiste Mukuro, lo hiciste muy bien—El solo le sonrió a la directora antes de retirarse, parecía triste por alguna razón.

Después hablaría con él, quizás la película podría afectar su amistad.

* * *

Hibari se rozó los labios con su dedo índice. Ahora mismo se encontraba realmente confundido. La sensación de sus labios atrapando a los del castaño le hizo pensar que los homosexuales se sentían atraídos a los hombres por esa razón. Por la razón de que lo prohibido era excitante. Estuvo a punto de violarse a Tsuna cuando este trepo sus piernas a su cintura pero entonces recordó que era solo una actuación, que eran actores y que debía controlarse.

Lo que sentía hacia al actor era mera atracción física. Pero era una muy rara como para sentirla hacia un hombre, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar a su amigo de allí abajo. Dios, era el gran Hibari Kyoya y no podía estar en ese estado. Debía aclarar su mente y pensar las cosas detenidamente. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguien, además, estaba seguro que el pobre chico era completamente heterosexual, pues lo había visto mirar varias veces a la actriz que sería el papel de su novia.

No tenía ninguna oportunidad para acercarse a él, ni la más mínima. Quizás debería olvidar esa nueva atracción y pensar en otras cosas. Pues aún faltaba la escena en donde tendrian sexo, bueno, no sexo de verdad porque solo iban a tocarse y lo demás seria fingido. Y al faltar esa escena hacia todo aun peor.

—¿Sucede algo Hibari-kun?—Frente a él la directora, Mitsuki le veía algo preocupada. Quizás había reflejado demasiadas emociones en su rostro durante esos minutos de tortura sexual—¿Quieres contarme?—El azabache se sorprendió, la mujer parecía tener instinto materno.

Desvió la mirada sin saber que contestarle, a los pocos segundos había asentido. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y que mejor una mujer. Ellas entendían todo sobre los hombres, además de que ella había escrito ese guion, quizás sabría que le estaba pasando. Quizás ella podría aconsejarle.

* * *

Gruño completamente frustrado, su papel era un asco. Ren obviamente no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Hikaru, porque aunque este lo negara estaba loquito por ese maldito de Koichi. ¡Y una mierda! Ambos eran tan parecidos, Mukuro se sentía igual que su personaje, impotente de no poder hacer nada para que Tsuna pusiera su total atención sobre él.

Su mejor amigo no le veía de esa manera, sabía que sus lazos eran de pura amistad aunque eso le doliera hasta el alma. Lo sabía y aun así quería estar más cerca, mucho más cerca de él. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, quería no dejarle ir y mantenerlo siempre a su lado. Pero también sabía que debía ocultar esas emociones, porque si no lo hacia su amistad con el castaño se iría por un caño.

—¿Mukuro?—Tsuna entro a su camerino con una mirada nerviosa, cerró la puerta detrás de él y le miro preocupado—¿Estas bien?, te vi un poco distraído durante la filmación—Los ojos bicolor se mostraron sorprendidos cuando su amigo le dijo eso.

¿Acaso era tan transparente?

—Sí, estoy bien, es solo que…tu sabes que no me llevo bien con Hibari—Ambos se habían peleado durante la filmación de una película en donde ambos habían trabajo juntos en el pasado. Tsuna tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que había dentro y le invito a sentarse a su lado con un golpeteo en el cojín.

—Bueno, Hibari-san es una persona muy seria y de malhumor—Mukuro se sentó a su lado y el castaño comenzó a hablar mientras miraba la pared frente a el—A veces da miedo, pero creo que también quiere hacer su trabajo y terminar esto—

—¿Te agrada?—Tsuna se sonrojo levemente y asintió en silencio. El de cabellos azules frunció el ceño, ahora con más razón odiaba al azabache, nunca había visto a su amigo sonrojarse de esa manera—Yo lo odio—

—¿Eh?—El castaño le vio sorprendido cuando Mukuro había puesto una mirada demasiado fría. Cuando su amigo le miro a los ojos no pudo evitar estremecerse, él le tomo de los hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo. Quedando el sobre Tsuna.

Sus ojos color miel mostraban confusión y pánico, pues nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera. El rostro de Mukuro reflejaba dolor, parecía lleno de dolor. El castaño quiso moverse para consolarlo pero las manos de su amigo no lo dejaron. Él se inclinó y se acercó a sus labios. Le estaba besando delicadamente podía sentir en cada roce algo de frustración, tristeza y soledad, mucha soledad.

Cuando sus labios dejaron de rozarse él se acostó sobre él, manteniendo su cara escondida en el pecho del castaño. Le había soltado y a pesar de que se encontraba realmente sorprendido decidió abrazarlo. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda y sus brazos le rodearon.

—Te amo—Tsuna enmudeció, esas dos palabras le habían dejado impactado, no, Mukuro debía estar confundido. La película debía estarlo confundiendo. Eso no podía ser verdad.

Porque si era verdad las cosas serían muy difíciles de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi se sentía muy cansado. El día parecía haber sido una locura, Hibari besándole a primera hora, las escenas de besos, la confesión de Mukuro. Todo eso le estaba dando vueltas y no tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar más adelante. Camino por el pasillo, iba directo a su camerino a recoger sus cosas y a largarse de allí.

Necesitaba hablar con Reborn sobre todo lo sucedido, quizás él podría darle unos cuantos consejos y con algo de suerte convencerle para poder renunciar a la filmación. Al pasar por los sets los trabajadores le saludaron y el contesto distraídamente. Rápido llego a un lugar donde estaban todos los camerinos de los actores principales y los extras o personajes secundarios. Sin fijarse por donde iba choco con alguien.

—¡Lo siento!—Exclamo antes de que alguien se enojara con él, Hibari le miraba desde arriba, no parecía molesto pero aun así no quiso averiguarlo. Se enrojeció por su torpeza y siguió caminando solo que el azabache no se lo permitió pues le había tomado de la muñeca con algo de fuerza.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo—Estaba seguro que seguir el consejo de la directora era apropiado, debía confirmar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—De verdad lamento haber chocado contigo pero tengo que irme y….—De repente se dio cuenta de que el actor se había acercado mucho a él. Le miraba seriamente y sin decir nada más le beso.

Tsuna se sonrojo pensando para sí mismo que ese día le habían besado demasiado y no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Primero, porque ambos eran extraños algunas veces y segundo, ambos eran hombres. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser besado por hombres? El solo quería que la hermosa de Kyoko le besara y de esa manera podría morir en paz pero al parecer su deseo estaba muy lejos de ser realidad.

Se asustó cuando le falto el aire y tuvo que abrir la boca durante el beso. Hibari lo interpreto como una invitación y metió su lengua dentro. Se ruborizo al sentir como sus lenguas comenzaba a chocar y la saliva se mezclaba formando una nueva combinación. Era muy diferente al beso que Mukuro le había dado, el suyo era casto, tierno y lleno de amor. Pero el de Hibari era salvaje, rudo y apasionado.

Había probabilidades de que Tsuna fuera masoquista. Ambos se separaron pero sus lenguas no lo hicieron, se enredaron una con la otra y la saliva comenzó derramarse de la boca del castaño. Cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño por la vergüenza. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y el azabache pareció notarlo cuando le sujeto por la cintura. Una vez que sus lenguas se alejaron abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que un fino hilo transparente unía sus bocas. Ya no podía más con la vergüenza y Hibari aprovecho su mutismo para lamer la saliva que estaba escurriendo de sus labios, pasando por su barbilla y terminando en su cuello.

Aquel tacto se había sentido tan bien que casi se desmaya en el momento.

—Tengamos sexo—El actor lo había confirmado, su atracción era demasiada y no iba a desaprovecharla. Quería llegar más lejos con él, mucho más lejos.

El sonrojo que antes tenía se extendió hasta su cuello y sus orejas. Aquello había sonado tan extraño que pensó que quizás estaba soñando, solo que el fuerte agarre en su cintura le dijo lo contrario. Su voz había sonado profunda, como si ya estuviera excitado. Probablemente el azabache no se había dado cuenta de que prácticamente esa era una confesión, o quizás él no sabía cómo decir esas palabras, no como Mukuro.

El filmar la película se había vuelto más tedioso.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado, tarde mucho en obtener inspiracion en este fic pero creo que ya podre actualizarlo mas seguido, recen a la dama inspiracion para que pueda hacerlo ya que esta trama es dificil, ademas de que nunca habia escrito algo como esto -.-U**_

_**Bueno, ahora voy a contestar sus sepsis reviews XD...**_

_**pao20: Se, estos tres personajes son mis favoritos tambien asi que crei que seria interesante una historia donde los tres fueran protagonistas, aqui la conti y de verdad lamento no haber continuado hasta ahora -.-U...**_

_**AgathaxB: Tsuna tan ingenuo~ ewe, que bueno que te haya gustado, sobre lo del lemmon...pos no se si te diste cuenta en este cap pero lo mas probable es que si lo haya XD...**_

_**Anvaz: De verdad siento haberme tardado T.T, bueno lo de HibarixTsuna pues no esta confirmado XD, oshe~ como le hacen para saber todo el rollo de los numeritos?, a mi me confunde y no le encuentro sentido XD, pos si va a haber momentos de Mukuro salvaje pero tambien los tendra Hibari ewe, aqui la conti y de nuevo perdon por la tardanza T^T...**_

_**CassGoto: Desgraciadamente todavia hay algunas personas que piensan que esto de la homosexualidad es como una enfermedad mental, a veces me preocupa porque los que estan alrededor parecieran estar muy en contra de ello, pero pos no puedes cambiar las opiniones de los demas -.-U, que bueno que capturo tu atencion ewe, aqui el capi y espero te haya gustado XD...**_

_**1827: Ya continue! XD**_

_**Pos esto es todo por hoy amigos, les soy sincera, nunca habia escrito un primer capitulo tan largo, quizas me haya salido muy besucon pero espero les haya gustado, quizas meta mas parejas mas adelante, bueno, si eso no me entorpece la trama quizas lo haga XD**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos preciosas ewe**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo lamento mucho!~**

**Sé que tenía milenios de no actualizar, pero sha saben cómo es la maldita inspiración uwu Esa malvada no me deja continuar con mis trabajos.**

**Por cierto, si, lo confirmo, este es el último capi del fic, porque sinceramente no me imagine algo más lejano, así que decidí dejarlo por la paz y hacer de esta historia un three-shot ewe 3**

**No me maten .-.**

**Como sea, este capi es toda una sorpresa, pienso yo que aquí me tacharan de loca pervertida, pero vamos, que eso a una fujoshi ni le importa XD**

**Bien, este capi está dedicado...a todas ustedes hermosas!**

**Quiero disculparme por mi tardanza, todas aquellas que me dejaron un coment o un review les agradezco ewe Gracias a ustedes todo esto es más llevadero, debido a sus grandes apoyos para que esta tonta escritora pueda actualizar XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie y estos personajes no me pertenecen. Pd: Reclámenle a Amano-sensei por no hacerlo yaoi :l**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Un Tsuna pervertido, Hibari de sexoso y un Mukuro algo melodramático. Por ultimo...LEMMON! Oh si señoras y señores este capi tiene LEMMON y no uno cualquiera :L**

**Sin más los dejo leer mis amores 3**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**Únete a la fiesta"**_

* * *

Tsuna ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de contestar cuando Hibari le tomo de la muñeca y le llevo hasta su camerino. Una vez dentro intento escapar pero el azabache no le dio ninguna oportunidad, aprisiono su cuerpo contra la puerta y le beso. Sus labios juguetearon con los otros y Hibari se deleitaba con el sonrojo del castaño que aumentaba a cada movimiento. El actor mordisqueo el labio inferior de Tsuna quien abrió la boca para soltar un gemido de dolor. Su labio había comenzado a sangrar pero el azabache parecía muy entretenido lamiendo el líquido carmín que brotaba de su labio.

La sola idea del castaño gimiendo su nombre mientras le embestía era suficiente como para hacer que el chico tuviera sexo con él. Hubiera preferido no forzarlo pero no aguantaría mucho más. Sus dedos, algo temblorosos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de Tsuna, no es que estuviera nervioso, no, más que nada era una ansiedad insaciable que le carcomía por completo.

El castaño le miraba totalmente ruborizado, el sonrojo se extendía de sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, la visión se le hizo extraordinariamente bella. Tsuna no sabía lo hermoso que era y por ello la vista era deleitable. De un movimiento brusco le despojo de su camisa, inmediatamente se quedó embobado con la visión del pecho desnudo del castaño frente a él. No supo el cómo ni por qué pero había acabado succionando las tetillas de Sawada con suma dedicación. La voz de Tsuna se alzó, profiriendo jadeos que le demostraba que estaba igual de excitado que él, no lo aguantaría, necesitaba sentirlo contra sí, deseaba hacerlo suyo.

Deslizo su mano por sus piernas, el castaño se estremeció al sentir sus dedos rozar su piel por encima de la tela. La sensación era maravillosa y a pesar de eso se castigaba mentalmente por su respuesta, esa que estaba debajo de su pantalón, tenía una erección y eso le avergonzaba demasiado. Hibari le veía a los ojos, expectante a cada una de sus reacciones, el intentaba sostenerle la mirada pero era demasiada intensa. La mano pálida del azabache se posó justo por encima de su pene, Tsuna no supo que hacer, quiso detenerlo pero Hibari sujeto sus muñecas con una de sus manos. Bajo el cierre y desabrocho el botón de su pantalón con sus dedos.

Una vez hecho metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Sawada, quien se retorció en un intento de liberarse. Cuando tomo su miembro con su mano Tsuna gimió alto, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y mordía su labio inferior, al parecer le avergonzaba delatar su excitación a Hibari. Poco a poco empezó a masturbarlo y el castaño estaba perdido en el placer. Aquella sensación era mucho para él, sentía que perdía la conciencia y si eso continuaba iba a dejar que el azabache hiciera lo que quisiera.

—¡Ah! Hi-Hibari-san—Gimió al no poder controlar su voz, el azabache le miro a los ojos con profundo deseo, quizás no podría resistirse.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi—Jadeo contra sus labios antes de volver a besarle con necesidad. Su boca era como una droga hilarante que le hacía perder la cordura.

Estaba seguro, tendría sexo con el actor y nada ni nadie le detendrían.

* * *

Mukuro se levantó inmediatamente de su silla. ¿Pero qué demonios había hecho? Prácticamente había besado al castaño sin su consentimiento. Lo había forzado y ademas se había dejado ver miserable ante él. Aun recordaba el tacto de sus labios, su mirada sorprendida, el calor de su cuerpo. Quería tener a Tsuna solo para él, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Al diablo con Hibari, al diablo con el amor no correspondido, al diablo con todo. Él tendría a Sawada Tsunayoshi para el solo y nada más. Salió de su camerino y se extrañó que al preguntarles a varias personas nadie supiera donde se encontraba su amigo de la infancia. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez, que solo tal vez estaría con el azabache. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Oh no, no sería tan fácil deshacerse de él.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo frente a la puerta del camerino de Kyoya. ¿Y si él no tenía nada que ver? Podría caer en un grave error al señalar al azabache sin ningún tipo de prueba. Iba a irse y buscar a Tsuna en otra parte, pero algo se lo impidió. Escucho claramente como algo caía al suelo y pudo captar la voz del castaño, quien grito un poco asustado.

No lo pensó dos veces y entro rápidamente. Lo que encontró a su paso no fue lo que esperaba. El castaño estaba sentado en la cama que había dentro del camerino, efectivamente algo había caído al suelo, un pobre florero desdichado. Pero eso no fue lo que le dejo atónito, Tsuna estaba desnudo, gimiendo sin pudor alguno con las mejillas totalmente rojas. Y entre sus piernas estaba Hibari, solo con su pantalón puesto. No tuvo que ser inteligente para saber lo que hacían. Pues el azabache lamia con entusiasmo la erección de Tsunayoshi quien, al no saber que hacer poso sus manos en los hombros de Hibari, apretando con fuerza debido a la excitación.

No pudo gritar, no pudo decir nada porque simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar antes esa escena. Quiso marcharse, encerrarse en su camerino y maldecir a todas las cosas existentes. Pero no pudo, era tanto el trauma que no podía mover ni un músculo. Asustado se dio cuenta de cómo Tsuna se percataba de su presencia. Sus mejillas se encendieron y le miro totalmente avergonzado.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No veas! ¡Mukuro!—Trago saliva, eso no estaba bien, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a Hibari. Le tomo del cuello y le vio a los ojos furioso.

Sawada era suyo.

—Dame una sola razón para no partirte la cara—Hibari le miro de la misma manera, solo que este estaba enojado por diferentes razones, la principal es que había interrumpido su rutina con el castaño.

—¿Sabes? No es como si fuera a ser solo mío—Porque el azabache aceptaba su atracción hacia el chico, inclusive un poco de posesión hacia él, pero...sabía que lo suyo solo era algo poco duradero. No es como si quisiera tener al castaño como su pareja. ¿O sí?

Tsuna miraba aquel inicio de pelea sin saber qué hacer, no quería que despidieran a los tres. Uno, porque su manager le mataría y dos, eran actores y necesitaban ese dinero para seguir con su vida. Justo cuando se iba a poner de pie se dio cuenta de su desnudez, así que tomo la sabana sobre el colchón para cubrirse. Se puso de pie e iba a dirigirse hacia donde estaban Mukuro y Hibari, pero lastimosamente tropezó con las sabanas antes de llegar, vaya que era torpe.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?—Alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Rokudo desde el suelo, levanto el rostro y se percató de que ambos le veían fijamente. Un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Estaba en peligro.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de cómo es que había acabado allí, pero eso definitivamente había dejado de importarle. Desde su lugar podía apreciar la vista, Tsuna estaba en posición de cuatro, jadeando y gimiendo al sentir los dedos de Hibari en su interior. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y disfruto el ver sus ojos color miel llenos de placer y lujuria.

—Tsunayoshi-kun...—Murmuro antes de besarle como hubiera querido hacerlo anteriormente. Sus labios chocaron contra los de el en un suave y placentero roce. Poco a poco su lengua se introdujo en la boca contraria, buscando una sensación mucho más lujuriosa. La saliva escapaba de sus bocas y aun así se negó a separarse de esa deliciosa boca.

Por su parte Tsuna cerraba los ojos, los dedos de Hibari moviéndose dentro de él era algo doloroso y excitante. Y la lengua de Mukuro buscando la suya era algo que sencillamente le estaba encendiendo. Claro, que su mecha era corta y por eso le preocupaba sentirse tan estupendamente. Se alejó de Rokudo cuando percibió como algo mucho más grande entraba dentro de él.

—¡N-No! Duele...—Apretó sus párpados con fuerza y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Mukuro frunció los labios, Hibari había sido muy bruto al introducirse de una sola embestida en el castaño.

—Ten cuidado, gran idiota—Kyoya gruño, Rokudo se dio cuenta que no era por su reclamo, sino por la gran excitación que estaba sintiendo. Sus manos temblaban sobre la cadera de Tsuna y había cerrado sus ojos, quizás en un intento de concentrarse.

—Hi-Hibari-san—Los labios de Sawada se abrieron profiriendo ese nombre en bajos susurros. Mukuro pudo sentir como empezaba a excitarse, pronto ya tenía una erección.

El ver como el azabache le arrancaba gemidos, gritos suplicantes y pidiendo por más al castaño era demasiado. Desabrocho su cierre y botón de los pantalones mientras tragaba saliva. Saco su pene de su ropa interior y se acercó al rostro de Tsuna. Este le miro apenado, parpadeo unas cuantas veces confundido y después pareció captar su indirecta. Abrió su boca y cerro sus párpados una vez más. Se acercó a él y Sawada comenzó a lamer su miembro con timidez. Mukuro nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Unos cuantos minutos después Tsuna había perdido todo rastro de vergüenza. Pues lamia, succionaba y mordía con mucho entusiasmo el pene erecto de Mukuro. Quien solo podía jadear ante la morbosa visión de un Tsuna siendo salvajemente penetrado por Hibari y su miembro ser atendido por el castaño. Coloco su mano derecha en los cabellos de Tsuna, iba a venirse, sentía como se acercaba el clímax y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Apretó los dientes y Tsuna se separó inmediatamente. El semen cayó en su mejilla, manchándolo, marcándolo.

Esa visión había sido sumamente lujuriosa.

Escucho como el azabache soltaba un chasquido, Tsuna grito debido al placer y supo que ambos se habían corrido en ese momento. Hibari le miro antes de cambiar posiciones, ahora el castaño estaba acostado boca arriba, avergonzado de que Mukuro pudiera ver todo de él. Rokudo observo con disgusto el semen brotando de la entrada de Tsuna. Con su dedo índice y corazón se encargó de sacar toda la semilla del azabache, el cual no se encontraba muy molesto que digamos.

Una vez terminado tomo su miembro con su mano derecha, introduciéndose lentamente en Tsuna, el cual frunció sus labios debido al tortuoso placer que su mejor amigo le hacía sentir. Hibari se acercó al castaño y le mostró su erección. El castaño comenzó a masturbarle y meter el miembro en su boca. Cuando por fin Mukuro se introdujo en el completamente Tsuna gimió, alejándose del pene del azabache que seguía totalmente erecto.

—Mu-Mukuro...—Los ojos de Sawada le miraron directamente, eran hermosos de esa manera, perdidos en la excitación. Lenta y tortuosamente comenzó a moverse dentro de el—Más..po-por favor..¡Ngh!—Mukuro no soporto las suplicas y al poco tiempo le complació, aumentando velocidad y placer por parte del castaño.

Hibari ni se inmuto, solo volvió a acercar su miembro al castaño quien continuo lamiendo su erección. Mukuro se encontraba en un pozo sin fondo, era demasiado, la estrechez, el calor, la locura del acto. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento y a pesar de que le molestaba tener que compartir con el azabache decidió seguir disfrutando, porque lamentablemente podría no repetirse jamás.

Se apoyó en las sabanas y continúo con las embestidas, le estaba matando tanta excitación, tomo las piernas de Tsuna entre sus manos y las estiro abriéndolas de más, sin mencionar que Hibari se había corrido ya en la boca del actor. El gemido ahogado que brotó de los labios del castaño fue suficiente. Se vino, dentro de Tsuna, de su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Ah, la deliciosa culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, Tsunayoshi, lo siento—El castaño se sorprendió al ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, intento levantarse a pesar del dolor punzante que sentía por el miembro dentro de él. Se apartó para que Mukuro saliera de él y después le abrazo. Con infinita ternura y calidez. Rokudo había extrañado esos gestos de su amigo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes—Mukuro tembló entre sus brazos y Hibari observo la escena con desagrado. Le causaba una rabia inmensa la relación tan profunda que tenían esos dos. Así que quitado de la pena abrazo el a Tsuna quien empezó a reír al instante—¡Hace cosquillas Hibari-san!

Mukuro también estallo en carcajadas, no sabía porque pero se sentía muy cómodo entre esos dos, a pesar de los antiguos problemas entre él y el azabache. Como si un foco se prendiera tomo el rostro de Tsuna entre sus manos y le vio con seriedad.

—¿Quién de los dos?—Sawada se sonrojo al instante y no supo que decir. Mukuro era dulce, tierno y su mejor amigo de la infancia. Hibari era salvaje, frío pero en su interior era un pequeño niño posesivo. Los dos tenían cualidades extrañas pero agradables. Su corazón latió con rapidez.

—Supongo..que los dos—Ambos le miraron sorprendidos, parecían asimilarlo. Hibari le abrazo por la cintura besando su mejilla con tacto.

—Por mí no hay problema—Dijo como si nada, pero en su interior planeaba conquistar al castaño, tenerlo solo para él.

—¿Estás seguro?—Tsuna asintió en silencio, la vergüenza era demasiada—Comprendo, si eso es lo que deseas..—Murmuro besando su otra mejilla.

—Solo que hay un problema—Hibari comenzó a hablar, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

—¿Cuál?—Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Hay que tomar turnos.

La vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi ya no sería tan fácil.

* * *

**Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de este lemmon XD **

**Que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Horrible?**

**Es mi primer trío uwu Aunque ya hasta hice un cuarteto XD Pero eso es otra historia ewe**

**Quiero darles las gracias a: XxCaTsExX, 1827, pao20, Anvaz, Guest (Yuu) &amp; Shizaya-san.**

**Contestando a tu pregunta Shizaya-san...sí, tengo una hermana menor, es todo mi mundo, prácticamente gracias a ella es porque me animo a escribir, la quiero mucho y así como yo la quiero espero y tú también hagas lo mismo con la tuya ewe 3**

**Sin más Levia-chan se despide!~**


End file.
